PROJECT SUMMARY New York Medical College is dedicated to building biomedical research at the College. A key part of the College Strategic Plan is improving the Core Research Facilities that are most needed by researchers for their current and future research projects. The proposed LSM 980 plus Airyscan 2 system integrated in into the College Histological Laboratory and Imaging Core will meet a tremendous unmet need for investigators for state of the art high resolution imaging of both live and fixed cells including Fluorescence Energy Transfer (FRET) Microscopy and Fluorescence Recovery After Photobleaching (FRAP) Microscopy. The Research of many of the Major and Minor Users at NYMC involve thicker tissue sections for which a high resolution confocal with high sensitivity as provided by the Airyscan 2 is essential. Currently there is not a high-resolution confocal system at NYMC or to our knowledge between NYC and Albany NY available to NYMC investigators or other federally funded investigators in the region. The proposal includes 8 highly projective Major Users and more than 8 Minor Users that span more than four major disciplines at NYMC; all have identified a critical need for a high resolution confocal for fixed cell and/or live cell imaging for their studies. The user group includes basic science and clinical investigators that span cardiovascular research, metabolic disorders, infectious diseases, neurology, neonatology, microbiology, microbiome, dental health, immunology and cancer. It also supports NYMC translational science institutes in Cardiovascular Disease and Child Health and research groups in Vector-borne Diseases and Neurobiological Disorders. Major and Minor NIH funded Users comprise over 90% of the estimated AUT for the instrument. Thus the proposed LSM 980 plus Airyscan 2 meets a critical unmet need for NIH funded investigators at NYMC for their active research programs. It will also allow these investigators to open new innovative lines of inquire and research proposals that require more advanced imaging capabilities than are currently available to investigators at NYMC. The previous generation LSM 880 with Fast Airyscan is one of the most scientifically cited systems for core imaging facilities due to its high resolution, high sensitivity, and gentle low toxicity imaging of processes in life cells. All Major/Minor Users have agreed that the new Zeiss LSM 980 plus Airyscan 2 will best fit the current/future needs of investigators for high resolution confocal imaging of both live and fixed cells. Due to its flexibility and its ability to readily be upgraded in the field, it is also excellent for core imaging facilities that have to meet the needs of a diverse group of biomedical investigators.